Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device management system, a communication device, a device management apparatus, and a control method.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, pairing between communication devices has been performed. As one example, pairing between a transmission device and a response device via a cooperative control apparatus will now be described. First, the transmission device obtains a transmission code from the cooperative control apparatus and displays the transmission code. Here, the cooperative control apparatus stores the transmission code in association with an identifier of the transmission device. Next, in accordance with an operation of a user who has seen the transmission code displayed on the transmission device, the response device inputs the transmission code and sends the transmission code to the cooperative control apparatus. Upon receiving the transmission code, the cooperative control apparatus generates a reply code and sends the reply code to the response device. Here, the response device stores the reply code in association with the identifier of the transmission device. Then, the response device receives the reply code from the cooperative control apparatus and displays the reply code. Meanwhile, the transmission device receives a list of reply codes associated with its own identifier from the cooperative control apparatus, and displays the list of reply codes. The user cross-references the list of reply codes displayed on the transmission device with the reply code displayed on the response device, and if there is a matching reply code, the transmission device selects the matching reply code and notifies the cooperative control apparatus of the same. Then, the cooperative control apparatus stores pairing between the transmission device and the response device as authenticated pairing (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-209936).
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-209936 handles pairing between communication devices, but does not handle pairing between a communication device and its owner.